


My True Home

by Jo73



Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo73/pseuds/Jo73
Summary: Aaron and Robert have both left the village at different times and both ended working and living in the Highlands of Scotland. There lives have changed so much but will change so much More when they meet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Robert was asked to leave home by his father at the age 17, he drove and kept driving until he reached Perth where he got job in garage until he was offered Job a 20 years old working suppling materials for the oil rigs in the Cromarty firth.

Robert had also come to terms with his sexuality and come out has gay 6 months after leaving home. He never really had any serious relationship but had quite few one nightstands over the last few years but never felt right to settle down. 

Robert was good friends with his boss Duncan and wife Isabelle such good friends they asked him to be godfather to their baby daughter Isla. Four weeks after Isla was born Duncan and Isabella were killed in a car crash after having their first night out since Isla was born. 

Robert had taken leave and was trying to come to terms with the death of his friends and being strong for his god-daughter. He was also trying to keep the business running as normal so was not getting much sleep these days. 

It was cold January Saturday afternoon when Robert decided to go for walk he wrapped himself and Isla up warm and put Isla in her carrier which luckily she likes as much as Robert and grabs Gini lead and sets out for walk to clear his head

His future was going to be different to what he expected but he didn't realise how much different it would be


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story on Aaron

Aaron was only with his mother for few days when he decided he could not stay with her as she was fussing over him and he knew the McFarlanes would find him soon enough.   
Early one morning while everyone was still sleep Aaron sneaked out and left the village.

At 19 years old Aaron was living and working in the Highlands of Scotland and had come out as gay about year after leaving the village. He had a few relationships but they never lasted longer than 6 months. Aaron enjoyed his job working as trainee mechanical engineer repairing and fixing oil rigs.

Now at 24 Aaron was qualified mechanical engineer and still loved his job he was working up the ranks and was now working under the head mechanical engineer as his assistant. 

His life had changed so much but he didn't realise how much it was going to change


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between Aaron and Robert

Robert had been up since 5.30am getting everything sorted for the meeting he had to attend today and that meant taking Isla with him. He could not leave her with anyone as she had become clingy to him over the last few weeks. He just hopes she sleeps through the meeting.  
He arrived at the meeting before everyone else to set up. Isla was sat in her car seat fast a sleep. 

Everyone had arrived for the meeting they were just waiting for the assistant mechanical engineer to arrive so the meeting could start. Just when he was about to start the meeting in walked tall dark handsome stranger who apologised for being late and introduced himself as Aaron Dingle the assistant mechanical engineer shaking hands with Robert who could feel the electricity surging through is hand when it touched Aaron’s. 

He could not keep his eyes off Aaron but he needed to pull himself together and get this meeting started. He was about to start when Isla started whimpering and waking up just what he did not need right now, he knew she would be wanting fed and changed. He was just about to apologise and explain he would have to put the meeting on hold for an hour or so, when he noticed that Aaron had picked up Isla from her car seat and was comforting her. He had quietened her down. They shared a smile and Robert carried on with the meeting. 

Once the meeting was over and everyone had left Aaron was still sitting holding Isla in his arms who was fast sleep. Thank you for picking her up and comforting her you didn't need to do that. Not a problem Aaron replied. Robert took Isla from him and she snuggled into his chest.  
As Aaron shook is hand again there was that electricity surging through his body again


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert start texting each other

Aaron could not stop thinking about Robert and Isla and decided to see if he could get hold of Roberts number and get the nerve to contact him. He asked his boss if he possibly had Roberts number using the excuse that he has to go over something with him from the meeting. His boss said it would be easier to give him Roberts mobile number as he was working at home at the moment. Aaron decided to take the plunge and text Robert.

A Hi Robert just wanted to see how you and Isla were, This is Aaron by the way. Hope you   
don’t mind I got your number from my boss 

R Hi Aaron no I don’t mind you getting my number from your boss. Isla and I are fine and once again thank you for comforting her throughout the meeting. 

A No problem at all. If you don’t mind me asking how are you coping raising Isla on your own?

R Who says I am raising her on my own .....

A Sorry I should not of assumed 

R Just kidding, Yes I am raising Isla on my own and its been difficult at times but getting there now. 

A So are you saying you are single? 

R Why do you want to know? You fancy me?

A Maybe 

They texted back and forward for few weeks until Robert tweeted asking him questions 

R Would you like to come over to mine and have a meal with me ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you all on cliffhanger. Will Aaron accept Roberts invitation


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert"s first date

Aaron was happily surprised at Robert’s last text and nervous at spending time with him alone.

A I would love to come for meal with you  
R How about Friday night round about 7pm?  
A That will be good. Send me your address beforehand  
R. Ok will do

Aaron was getting more nervous as his date with Robert approached. On Friday night Aaron got ready for his date as the butterflies started. 

Robert was just as nervous as he prepared the meal for him and Aaron. Isla was sleep in her Moses basket in the living room when the doorbell went. He answered the door full of nervous. 

Robert offered Aaron drink as he carried on making their dinner. They both started to relax with each other and began talking about anything and everything while eating. A little while after they had finished eating Isla woke up for her feed. Robert asked Aaron if he didn't mind holding Isla while he heated her feed up. When he retuned to the living room he saw Aaron sitting on the sofa beside the fire talking away to Isla in his arms. He went and sat beside him and Aaron went to hand over Isla to Robert but he said she looked happy in his arms so passed the bottle to him to feed her as they carried on talking.   
Later on that evening after Isla had gone back to sleep they were sitting close to each other on the sofa and both wanting to kiss the other but they were both scared to make the first move. Eventually after staring at each other Aaron takes the plunge and kiss Robert he loves the feel of his lips on his. They carried on kissing each other for the rest of the evening in between talking. They were both enjoying their time together and fell sleep together on the sofa in front of the burning fire .


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert tell each other how they feel

Robert suggested to Aaron one night over dinner that maybe he came and stay for the weekend with himself and Isla if he wanted to of course. The smile on Aarons face said it all. 

Aaron finished work early on Friday and headed straight to Roberts. He was looking forward to spending the weekend with him and Isla.   
Robert had spent the day getting everything ready for Aaron to arrive for the weekend. He was nervous, excited and happy all mixed together. He hoped this was the weekend they could make it official between them.   
Aaron arrived at just after 4pm and was sitting in the kitchen next to the log burner cuddling Isla and talking to Robert as he prepared them an early meal. Conversation had never been difficult between them.

After they had settled Isla down they curled up on the sofa together in front of the fire. Robert could not stop staring at Aaron as he was desperate to say something to him. In the end he looked up and said if you have something to say just say it. Robert nervously looked at him again and said I want to know how you feel about me Aaron and if you want to make this official like I do? I will understand if you think it’s too soon. Aaron looked up at him and pulled him towards him and kissed him gently but firmly and said of course I want this and yes I want to make this official. I am falling in love with you Robert. The biggest smile appeared on Roberts face. I am falling in love with you, no I am in love with you Aaron.   
Robert took Aaron by the hand and led him upstair both with the biggest smile on there faces


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert tell each other how they feel and Robert asks Aaron to move in

The rest of the weekend was spent together with Isla going on walks spending time in front of the fire watching movies and talking about everything from family to why they both left the same village and moved up to the highlands. 

Through the next week Aaron realised he had totally fallen for Robert and adored Isla. He decided he was going to tell Robert how he felt and see how he felt about him. 

Friday night and Aaron was at Roberts cooking for them both and thought about starting conversation to see where they both stood but instead just blurted it out that he had fallen for Robert big time but understood if he didn't feel the same way. Robert came and put his arms around his waist and snuggled into Aaron’s neck. Of course I feel the same way as you. I have fallen for you hard Aaron. I have never felt like this before for anyone. no one comes close to the way I feel for you and the way you make me feel. You make me a better person Aaron. 

Over dinner Robert leaned over the table and held Aarons hand while saying how much he missed him when he wasn't here and he was defiantly a baby whisper when it came to Isla. He then blurted it out will you move in with us Aaron? I know its quick but it feels so right and we are so good together. Aaron looked at Robert and hesitated for moment, Robert went to pull his hand away and apologises but Aaron did not let go of his hand he got up and walked over to Robert and sat on his lap and smiled I would love to move in with you and Isla. You are both my family. They sat there dinners going cold while kissing and giggling hearts bursting with love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron moves in. Trouble arrives at the door and certain question is asked

Aaron handed his notice for his flat the day after Robert had asked him to move in and started packing his stuff up to move. He was so happy, happier than he had ever been. 

Within week of Robert asking him to move in he had packed all his stuff and moved in with Robert and Isla. It felt very comforting putting his stuff he had brought with him away. As he put the last of his clothes away Robert grabbed him round the waist and kissed him on the neck whispering your home. 

Aaron had been living with Robert and Isla for a couple of weeks now and felt like he had been with them for ever it felt so natural between them all. 

Robert was at a meeting and Aaron was looking after Isla she was playing on the floor when someone banged on the door shouting and screaming about Robert stealing Isla from her own family. Isla was screaming as she was frightened by the loud noise. Aaron decided not to open the door but to calm Isla down and ring Robert. Once he had settled Isla down he rang Robert and told him what was going on. Robert told he was coming home and not to open the door. When Robert arrived home the person banging on the door had left screaming they would be back. Robert held Aaron and Isla when he got home telling Aaron he would explain later. 

When they had settled Isla down for the night and had something to eat Robert started to explain who the person was and what was going on. Robert told Aaron that the person would have been Isabella”s sister who had turned up at the beginning saying Isla should be with them and not with Robert she had even tried to pull Isla out of his arms. Robert said he had told her he would see her in court to make sure she had nothing to do with Isla. Robert went on to explain that Isabella had nothing to do with her family especially her sister after a big family fall out over her first husband who is now married to her sister. Robert carried on saying when they had asked him to be god father they made him promise if anything happened to them he had to keep her family away from Isla. He promised he would and when they died he became Isla legal guardian he was going to make sure he kept that promise. Aaron saw the tears in Roberts eyes. Aaron told him he would help keep that promise to them. Robert smiled through the tears I love you Aaron so much, Aaron wiped the tears from eyes and kissed Robert and said I love you to. Robert grabbed Aaron’s face and said I know we haven't been together long but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and be family with Isla. Will you marry me Aaron?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron answers Roberts question. Aaron and Robert confront Isabella sister and the police are called.

Aaron kissed Robert smiling into it Yes I will marry you Robert. They both had the biggest smile on their face and spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch eating a take away and watching film. 

That weekend they headed into Inverness to look at engagement rings. After a bit of disagreement they choose two simple bands that Aaron said could be used as wedding rings. 

When they returned home there was a car waiting outside the cottage and Isabella’s sister got out of the car as they pulled up. Robert looked at Aaron this is all we need can you take Isla into the house please I don’t want Maria screaming and shouting upsetting her.   
Robert walked over to Maria as Aaron got Isla out of the car into the house. Maria started to yell at Robert that she and her mother wanted custody of her niece. Robert looked at Maria and said over my dead body will you get custody of Isla. Maria sniggered and said that can be arranged Robert I will do anything to get custody of Isla. Leave and don’t come back here again Robert yelled.  
Robert went into the house and saw Isla asleep in her pram and Aaron making them cuppa. What did she want? If I didn't already know. Aaron said. When he got no reply he turned around and saw Robert crying and shaking. He went over and took him by the hand to the couch and held him until he finally stopped crying. So what did she say to get you in this state asked Aaron. She threatened me said she would do anything to get Isla back and when I said over my dead body she said that could be arranged. She frightened me. I am worried about what she will do. We need to phone the police she needs reporting Robert. I am worried that she will do something if we report her. Robert we need to keep ourselves and Isla safe. Ok ring the police. Aaron rang the police and reported the incident. The police arrived half an later and with the help of his solicitor Robert had calmed down enough to tell them what happened and they told them about her turning up the day before screaming and shouting. Robert solicitor informed the police they would be getting an injunction against Maria and her mother so they will not be allowed anywhere near Robert, Aaron and Isla in the future. The police informed them that they would be talking to Maria and her mother and warn them to stay way from you all and if there is any more contact they will be arrested.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They is nice shock for you all

A few days after the police had been and Aaron and Robert had been discussing with their solicitor Hamish about getting married before they go to court over Isla. They both said they really didn't want to marry under this situation but realised after Hamish give them all the facts that it would be better to get married as soon as possible 

7 days later Aaron, Robert, Isla and Hamish and his wife Nancy arrived at the Inverness registry office to get married. Robert had Isla in his arms and held tight hold of Aarons hand as they entered the room where they were to be married. Isla was handed over to Nancy while the ceremony took place but Isla had other ideas and started to scream the place down just as Aaron and Robert began their wedding ceremony. Aaron looked at Robert and took Isla from their friend and held her in his arms while Robert said his vows to him promising to love him for ever and to always put him first and to love and to enjoy every minute of their life together. Robert then placed the ring on Aarons finger. Aaron went to hand over Isla to Robert while he said his vows to Robert but Isla giggled and snuggled further into Aarons chest. So he had no choice but to say his vows one handed while Isla snuggled into his Chest. Aaron promised to love him and Isla and always put their family first and to love and enjoy their life together. He then put the ring on Roberts finger and the registrar announced them married. As they signed the register Aaron shocked Robert by signing Aaron Sugden. The smile on Roberts face when he saw what Aaron was doing he kissed him and told him he loved so much. 

Later that day after they had meal with Hamish and Nancy, Aaron and Robert arrived back home with Isla as they had wanted her with them even though Hamish and Nancy had said they would have her for the night. They were now family and always would be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert become official parents to Isla and decide to go on a family moon

Few days later after getting married Hamish rang and told them that the adoption for Isla had gone through and she was now officially their daughter. They were now the Sugden-Dingle family. 

Few days later as they were settling into family life they decided they wanted to take family moon to celebrate their wedding and officially becoming parents to Isla. Robert rang Hamish to check they could take holiday with the custody case over their heads. Hamish rang them back to say it was fine to go on holiday as long as he tells him where they are going. 

Aaron and Robert decided to book a chateau in the south of France for couple of weeks. Once they had told Hamish they started packing and getting sorted for their holiday. As Aaron was comforting Isla standing at the window Robert came and put his arms round Aaron’s waist and hugged him from behind with his head on Aarons shoulder and whispered I love you both so much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert opens up to Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating this fic. hopefully it won't be as long till I update next time

A few days later a man turned up at the house saying he was looking for Robert Sugden when asked by Aaron who he was he explained he was Matt Richmond a private investigator hired by Victoria Barton who was looking for her brother. Aaron shouted for Robert who was dressing Isla, When he came to the door with Isla in his arms Aaron explained who the man was and why he was here. 

They invited Matt in but Robert explained he was interested in having contact with his family. Matt explained that Vic was looking for him to inform him that his Grandmother was seriously ill and wanted to see him. Robert knew straight away that could not be the reason as he had contact with his grandmother and she would have rang if she needed him. He told Matt to tell Vic that he hadn't found him and you had come to a dead end and can't find him. 

Once Matt had left Robert broke down in tears in Aaron’s arm’s. Aaron held him until he stopped crying and asked him if wanted to tell him what has him upset so much. 

Robert looked at Aaron and knew he had to tell him. Robert sat up and started to tell Aaron about his relationship and how his dad had leathered him when he found him kissing another boy at 15 and their relationship had gone down hill from there. At 16 years old his father told him to go and not return. He told Aaron he left with about £100, few clothes and his phone and since then has never been back he had said he headed up north and got job in cafe and lived in a bed sit. Robert carried chatting for while longer but finally stopped looking totally drained and exhausted and Aaron just held him tight


End file.
